


All rivers are the Styx

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Season 3 Missing Scenes [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 3, amplified scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: We are all made of star stuff.Part of the twelvetide christmas drabbles challenge for 2017, raising money for Puerto Rico.Prompt 8: sleeping in unexpected places





	All rivers are the Styx

Jack glances down at the river below. Remembers. His hand resting over his Bella's as she lay quietly. Listening to the hitch in her breathing, slow but regular.

Listening to his own heart, slowing, slowing to beat with each of her exhales.

Looking over her face, eyes so fond and brimming.

(He had lived after all, in the clutches of grief and the sharp throb of blood. Despite Hannibal’s best efforts.) 

Flicking the main-medication drip, adding an extra dose of Bella's morphine to the bag. Easing her way.

Unlike Hannibal. He can see that for what it is now.

He tips the urn and the ashes burn in the sun. Still gold in his heart.


End file.
